My MMA Hero Mayhem Miller Love Story Rated T
by criminalxmindsxforeverx
Summary: Lexi is being abuse by her boyfriend. But she meets this quirky guy who just might-juuust might be able to save her. There's lots of abuse guys, but there will be fluff. I'm a fluffy person XD.Oh BTW there may be mentions of sex but no graphicness.
1. Prologue

**So! Here we go my lovelies! A young girl is abused by her boyfriend...and then she meets someone who could possibly take her away from all of her troubles- if only for a few hours :] I do not own Jason Mayhem Miller's sexy ass nor do I own Bully Down nor MTV. But the other fighters and Lexi are mineminemine ALL MINE. Read and Review, you know the drill.( your soooo amazing!) Ahhkahkahkahk! Here's a prologue to help you get a little taste! Yummy?**

* * *

She didn't know why she was still here.

No. Scratch that.

She knew exactly why she was still here. Why she hadn't left yet. Why it was physically impossible for her to pick her own neglected, manipulated, and battered body off of the ground and leave. Why she couldn't even muster up the strength to look at herself in the floor length mirror that her throbbing head was facing. No, she knew why she was still here in this room.

What she didn't know was why she was still here with _him. _The man that had done this to her, and was currently in the next room watching TV or on the computer or—

She really didn't care. She didn't care about anything right now.

She felt _nothing._

Oh, she knew that he had beat her extra this time (she hadn't texted him back when he had demanded to know where she was).She also knew that that resonating throb centered in her ribs was probably a crack. She knew that she would be wearing jeans and sweats for months before the hideous bruises went away. She knew all this but—

She. Felt_. Nothing._

Feelings only make it worse.

She learned that the hard way.

* * *

**Tasty? Heehee. Oh BTW Merry christmas...ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS A REVIEEEEEWWWW!**


	2. Jason Mayhem Miller

"C'mon Mayhem, one more minute with the ropes and you'll be done- let's GO!"

Jason "Mayhem" Miller, MMA fighter, six foot one, one hundred and eighty five pounds, with a black belt in Brazilian Jiu-jitsu, and 24 wins in the cage, was being yelled at like he was about five years old.

His trainer was leaning back against the wall, coffee and donut in-hand, barking out instructions to Jason every two minutes.

As if Jason didn't know EXACTLY how long he had left to go. He was drenched in sweat, and the muscles in his legs and arms were so tight, he didn't think he was going to be able to stand up-let alone walk to the showers.

The trainer was counting him down.

"Three…two…two and a half…two and three quarters…two and-"

"Hurry the hell up, Dave!" yelled Jason. Oh _God_, his _legs._

"Okay, alright. You're done, Mayhem" snickered Dave Brands, Mayhem's trainer/known-to-be-asshole.

"Mhuhmph"

That was all Mayhem had the strength to mumble at Dave before he picked up his bag, threw his towel over his shoulder and stumbled off to the locker rooms, his legs cramping all the way.

Training didn't usually take this much of a toll on Jason. He was incredibly in shape and strong. He worked out every day, ran in the park, and even did pushups while he was watching TV.

But lately, Dave had been working him harder and harder every time that he stepped into the multipurpose building that held a gym. There was good reason, though. Soon, in about two months, Jason would be facing off against the infamous Shawn Andrei, in what could be the most significant fight of his life.

It was more or less a grudge match- there had been a little brawl involving the two of them about two weeks ago. They _miiight_ have both been slightly intoxicated, but it didn't matter. All either one of them cared about was getting "revenge" on the other. (Such _guys_) However, there was another reason that the fight was so important to both men.

Shawn Andrei was undefeated.

And Jason was going to do everything in his power to change that.


	3. Alexis Greene

**Alrighty chapter two is UP! tell me what you think...i like this one cuz you can kinda tell their in the same place...and then it gets angry...reviews make me mucho mucho happy so I can make you mucho mucho happy! short but good, theyll get longer but you have to wait longer, see? thanks so much!**

* * *

Alexis Nayeli Kiana Greene (let's call her Lexi) …was flying.

…Okay she wasn't flying. But to her, it felt pretty damn close.

She was_ dancing._ She was moving her body only in ways that felt right to her. Nope, this wasn't choreographed or anything. She was just flowing. And if was perfect.

"Very nice, Alexis, thanks for demonstrating!"

The voice startled her-she had been completely lost in her movements. Then she remembered, smiling.

Her teacher, Miss Klara Basia, had asked her to give a demonstration of improvisation techniques. Lexi's audience was the young dancers that came to learn at the multipurpose building that held a dance room. She had gotten so wrapped up in the moment; she had genuinely forgotten she was being studied.

The little ones had been riveted on her every step, trying to learn what made this girl so- so _good._

Of course, Lexi didn't know that everyone in the whole building thought she was amazing. Even some of the big muscle-y wrestler guys had been stopped in their tracks while passing the large window that peered into the room. They had stood on the spot and watched her, and when she was done, applauded wildly. But Lexi, Being the humble and modest girl she was, didn't notice. She had been too busy soaring.

After her little performance for the girls was over, and they had all left, Alexis headed to the water fountain to cool down. When she lifted her head she notice the clock posted above her head.

[5:19]

Shit. She could practically hear his voice in her ear.

**"...****back by 5:30, you hear me? Not a damn later" **

Oh no. Oh nononono. She was going to be late. Like really late. It took at least 15 minutes to get home from the dance studio from here- on a good day. She would arrive at his house at 5:40.

If she was lucky.

She was going to be _late._

…_He_ was going to be...upset.

And yes. That was an understatement.


	4. Those Blue Eyes

**chapter three is up! this is funnnn i like writing...but just so you know i am still in school so if im a little slow on the uploads...its not my fault. blame my teachers lol. okay read, review, enjoy! *squeals with joy***

* * *

Jason had just gotten dressed after getting out of the shower. His plan had been to wait to take a shower when he got home, but the nagging pulse of achy muscles in his legs protested. He tried to relax his calves in the steam. He hoped he would be able to push the gas pedal down in his car. As soon as the hot water from the jets had hit his poor legs, he felt an instantaneous relief.

Now dressed and ready to go, he walked from the gym toward the front door. He waved goodbye to Dave, silently cursing him for his still painful lower half. He was about to head out the door to his car, when music coming from the room on his left caused him to turn his head.

He couldn't bring himself turn it back.

There was a girl, and she was…well she was dancing. But this dancing was not like the kind he usually saw going on in this room of the building. Usually, it was filled with little babies stomping around in shiny plastic tap shoes, or maybe a group of teenagers rehearsing for an upcoming competition. Jason wasn't stupid; he knew the other girls were good, it was just—wow.

Let's get one thing straight. Mayhem didn't know much about dancing. Once or twice, he went to a recital for his baby cousin, but she mostly just stood on stage, looking cute and tapping he toes. He also, of course, saw the girls dancing in this room at least once a week, but he rarely paid enough attention to even notice what kind of dance was being performed. But…this was different.

Even with his lack of dance knowledge, Mayhem knew this girl was incredible. Her movements seemed to flow through here without seeming to be choreographed, and his eyes widened a bit when he realized that they weren't.

"_She's making it up on the spot?" _he thought. _"How do you __**do**__ that?"_

The instructor stopped the music and the girl jolted a little and then looked around, giggling. Jason smirked; he had a feeling she had gotten a little lost in her moves and forgotten she was being studied by a group of awestruck teenagers.

Then someone called his name.

"Hey, Mayhem! Wanna go for a drink?"

The proposal came from a young fighter who obviously didn't understand he didn't want to go for a drink while he a) was training so hard and b) could barely straighten his legs. He finally made the eager boy get the point.

When he turned back to face the dance room, the girl wasn't there.

"_Where'd she go?"_

More than a little confused, he whipped his head around to search. He found her, drinking at the water fountain. That was when he took a moment to really take her in.

* * *

She was very petite (and no, he couldn't find another word to describe it) and slim.

She was a little shorter than average height, but it suited her.

Her skin was the rich color of coffee with milk in it, if not a little bit darker.

Her hair was impossibly curly, stacked up on top of her head in a messy high bun.

Jason could see that she was quite athletic; the muscles in her legs (that were showcased nicely in a pair of wonderfully short shorts—don't blame him, he couldn't help it) were defined just as much the ones in her arms.

It wasn't like she was seriously buff, though. It fit her perfectly.

* * *

She finished drinking.

She looked up at the clock on the wall in front of her. She turned around. And Mayhem saw her eyes.

Blue.

Beautiful Blue.

Not light blue. Not the harsh white-blue of a sky in the midday. More like the deep sapphire blue of early morning on a clear, cold day. Jason had never ever EVER seen eyes of that color on a person with skin such as hers. The two colors, deep blue and rich cocoa, came and perfect contrast. He couldn't help but stare. Luckily her eyes weren't staring back at him. Then he noticed what she was staring at.

She was looking at the clock on the front desk-as if to check the time again. Except, well,_ looking_ wasn't really the word for it. Maybe a better suited phrase would be _gawking at in panic_.

"_Panic? Why is she freaking out? Is there something wrong with it being five thirty?"_

He looked up at her face again and felt a chill settle over his whole body. There was something unmistakable in her eyes, her face, even in her body posture. _Fear._ She was scared out of her wits about something. Jason didn't know what. And he didn't like that feeling. He wanted to help.

"Hey excuse me, can I h-help-he…"

Mayhem was stopped in his tracks. Upon hearing his voice she had turned to look at him full in the face for the first time. It was also the first time he had gotten the full blow effect of her large, blue eyes rimmed with thick black lashes. He was also startled by the amount of absolute horror in her face. The look only lasted for a second, though, and then without any more hesitation, she was literally sprinting out of the building, her bag thumping against her thigh.

Jason Mayhem Miller was dumbfounded.

"Wha-?"

What was she so terrified of? All he could remember was that looking at the clock seemed to make her remember. Maybe she just really didn't want to be late to a party or something.

Yes. That was probably it. She just wanted to be on time , perfect explanation.

...Right?

* * *

**ooh lala! drama lil mama! kay just so you know the next chapter gets a little dark and scary...and jason will still be clueless...poor lex...*tears up***


	5. Not Really Here

**okay sadness alet...abuse...poor lexi...this one took me a while to write and i had to listen to sad music...i read it all at the end and was all like DID I DO THAT? eeeuuugghh makes me feel bad but i think its good...enjoy...? i guess**

* * *

Lexi was standing on the porch of the house. She wasn't moving. She didn't walk to the door and go in. She didn't take the steps down and back to her car. She didn't move. She couldn't move.

Her head was swarming with thoughts. And just like swarming bees, they stung.

It was 5:39. She was ten minutes late. Ten.

Some of her swarming thoughts were screaming at her to turn around, get in the car, and drive. To never come back to this house. It seemed like a good idea. Except, where would she go? Who could she stay with?

The other thoughts cynically told her that running would make things worse. They gave her a dreadful feeling that no matter where she went, _he _would be able to find her. She remembered last time, when she was too scared to come home. Her phone had been turned off, so she didn't know he had texted her about twenty times. His texts would have seemed harmless, maybe even cute, to anyone else, but Alexis could read the underlying menace right off of the screen.

**hey babe where r u**

**babe where r u jeez haha**

**answer me lol**

**ur makin me get worried ima have to come after you lmfao**

**omg ur not answerin ur gonna be in BIIIIG truble wen u get home XD**

Her hand unconsciously went to her ribs. Two cracked, five bruised, and a disturbing pattern of purple and black on her skin. They had healed quickly, thank God, but they still hurt.

She didn't want to go inside. But she knew it would be worse to run away. He would find her, he would take her back to his home, and he would hurt her. He would hurt her bad. He would not stop. He wouldn't stop until she was on the edge of death. And then he would leave her.

Somehow, that was worse than the pain.

Looking at her watch, she sighed

5:41

She knew she was going to go inside. She had no choice. She just needed a moment to prepare.

She closed her eyes and…let go. She let go of every single thought in her head, till there were none. Her mind was empty. She had no feelings for the time being. Besides, she wasn't _really_ on the doorstep of Hell was she? No, she was at the _dance studio_. She wasn't really walking through the door and seeing _his_ face; she was gliding across the floor to music. She wasn't really being slammed to the ground by _his _fist; she was leaping high in the air and landing in a graceful plié.

It hurt, yes. But she didn't feel it.

How could she?

She wasn't really here.

* * *

**yes? no? read and review please i need to know what you thiiinkk! no but seriously tell me what goin on. thankyou my loves!**


	6. Racing Thoughts On Jason's Couch

**my god this is horrible. im sorry i have to put you throught this, its kinda rushed...i didnt really know what to write and-enough excuses...the next chapt will be better i pwomissss...**

**Oh and if you want to see the way lexi's eyes looked against her skin go here .com/albums/ff19/Alexisi_2007/?action=view¤t=**

**pretty, huh?**

* * *

Jason had just gotten home. He unlocked the front door, walked in, closed it behind him, and locked it again.

After removing his jacket, he walked into his living room, and sat down on the couch with a great sigh.

And he sat there. He sat there for a long time.

What made him sit there for so long? Well, it was probably the multitude of thoughts whipping through his head a mile a minute.

* * *

_That girl._

_Why haven't I ever seen her before? _

_She's obviously there a lot, WHY didn't I ever notice her?_

_Maybe I've seen her before and I just don't recognize her? _

_No, no I'd remember that face. _

_And those eyes. Whoa, those eyes. _

_I've never even __seen__ eyes that color. _

_I wonder if she saw me. _

_No, she did see me, she looked at me. _

_Or-stared at me. She looked…scared or-something…Why? _

_I wonder what happened. I wanted to help-but she ran. _

_Oh Jesus I hope_ I _ didn't do that-no I didn't even talk to her properly. I don't even KNOW her._

_And I'm not _that _scary. Not scary enough to scare pretty girls away with one look._

_WOW, she was pretty. _

_Those EYES._

* * *

Jason's head was full of racing thoughts, some of which he couldn't even make sense of.

He sat down on that couch for about a full twenty minutes before he even thought about moving.

Then he got up, stretched, and sighed again.

He made his way to the kitchen to see what he could do for dinner. After his meal, he did the dishes, straightened up around the house, took his wiener dog, Gator, out for a short walk, and watched TV.

After about an hour of House MD, he noticed it was getting late. He really needed to get to sleep—he had another full day of training tomorrow—so he loped off to his room. After stripping off to his boxers, he peeled back the covers to his bed, climbed in, and turned off the light.

Falling into his normal routine had effectively removed most of the racing thoughts from his mind, allowing him to relax.

But one specific thought wouldn't be dismissed.

_Those eyes. Those eyes. Those eyes._

That night, Jason dreamt of blue.

* * *

**ooohhhh mayhem likeyyyy! review pleeaaasee ily forever and ever?**


	7. Wake Up

**Ohhkay i like this chap its pretty good...sorry for the wait...finals week wish me luck! okay i want mayhem and lexi to meet soon...should he notice the bruises right away or be oblivious? hmmmm food for thought...read and review? cuz I LUV U? it rhymes!**

* * *

Lexi woke up. That was her first mistake.

The pounding throb in located at the front of her head almost threatened to pull her under again. When she tried to sit up, the pain in her torso made her feel dizzy, effectively distracting her from her head. She inhaled sharply, and then laid still.

A little bit later, and with great effort, she lifted her head to try to figure out which part of the house he had left her in. Porcelain and cold, cold tile.

Bathroom.

Supporting her head was proving to be a much more of a difficult task than it should have been, so she let her head drop. A little too hard, she found, because it hit the tile floor, hard. Before she could stop herself, a weak moan escaped from her throat. She prayed he hadn't heard.

_Is he even here?_

She strained her ears to listen for any signs of movement. There were none.

He had done his business and left. Again.

Well, it was safe to move around now.

_Easier said than done _she thought.

It took her about three minutes to be able to hoist herself completely off of the ground. And it took her another five to muster up the courage to look at herself in the mirror above the sink. Then she did. That was her second mistake.

Her face, neck, and lower arms were completely clear of any signs of abuse. (He was good at only hurting her where no one else could see) But when she lifted he camisole to look at her stomach and ribs, what she saw made her want to double over and vomit. Even on her dark skin, the bruises stood out. There were too many to count (not that she wanted to).

They snaked up her ribcage. They stood prominently on her hips. And when she twisted to try to look at her back, there was a sharp pain that made her gasp. A cracked rib. Lexi pushed her shirt back down. She could hardly bear to even look at herself.

_Hideous. That's all I am. Disgusting._

She limped out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen. Her earlier observations had been correct, he wasn't here. Which meant he probably wouldn't be back for at least a couple days. He had done his business and left. Again. She turned and walked out of the kitchen to the living room, towards the couch.

And she sat.

But she did not cry.

You have to feel something to cry.

And even as Lexi sat on the couch, beaten, abused, manipulated, cracked, bruised, hurt, and scared-

_She. Felt. __Nothing._

Feelings only make things worse. And right now, she didn't think she could take that.


End file.
